


Prisoner

by TheAverageOne11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Attraction and Hate, Blackmail, Bleeding, Body Worship, Bottom Oliver, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Coping, Hate Sex, I suck at tagging, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Manipulative Adrian Chase, Rape (mostly), Revenge, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Shower Hallucinations, Spit As Lube, Threats, Torture, disgust, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: Arrow Season 5Oliver is kidnapped and imprisoned the man who's father he slayed. Adrian promised Oliver something more intricate than torture, and he got it.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is not a story about a love relationship between Adrian Chase and Oliver Queen. It is a story about Oliver Queen as a rape victim and his psychological development afterwards. I am not denying that they find each other sexually appealing, however Adrian is first and foremost trying to ruin Oliver Queen.

 

 

Memories of Oliver's killings were coming back to him. Every person he ever killed, Prometheus's words echoing in his head. Suddenly he heard another voice,  It wasn't from any of his memories. He was counting... _5...4...3...2...1_  

Suddenly Oliver's head was pulled off the bucket of water by his hair. His shirt gone, only having his underwear on him. He felt his entire skin soaking wet. His lungs were burning with water. He doesn't even remember how long his head was below water. His hands and legs were hand cuffed together. The cuffs were almost glued together, so he had close to no freedom on his hands or legs. He was barely breathing and he was breathing very heavily, trying to get as much oxygen as he could, not knowing when he would be forced under the water again. His memories of the current situation started coming back. He heard someone walking away from him to his right. He knew it was Adrian. Suddenly he spoke.

''A hundred and forty five seconds. It's how long my father struggled under the water before he died. According to my father's autopsy your arrow pierced his aortic arch but it didn't kill him. Oh no. He was still conscious enough to feel his lungs filling with water for a hundred and forty five seconds.'' Adrian said, now coming closer towards him. Oliver, regaining his breath, spoke up.

''And here you were... Bragging about a plan more intricate than torture.'' Oliver's voice was rough. He could still feel the water in his nose. Adrian then moves even closer, and knelt down right next to him, giving Oliver a piercing gaze right into his eyes.

''Do you know why I chose the name Prometheus? He challenged the omnipotence of the gods. You see, because like you, they played judge, jury and executioner. But Prometheus took away their power.'' Adrian replied to his own question. Never once looking away from Oliver.

''If that is what you're doing with me, then you'll need to come up with something a lot better than whatever this is.'' Oliver added. Adrian smirked at him and got up.

''I did'' He said, almost whispering. He got even closer, his chest now only millimeters apart from Oliver's face.  ''I'm gonna destroy you, from the inside out.'' He said, cupping Oliver's cheek with his left hand. Oliver tried but he couldn't move his head away. Adrian smirked again.

''Both figuratively, and-'' Adrian started and cut his sentence off by sliding his right hand inside Oliver's underwear from his back, inserting two of his fingers at once in his hole. Oliver yelled out in pain. Adrian smirked again.

''and very literally'' Adrian finished his sentence, twisting his fingers in there even more before pulling both of his hands away.

''Now confess Oliver.'' Adrian added, now stepping away from him.

''Confess what? That I killed your father?'' He asked coldly. Adrian had now been walking back and forth in front of him.

''Nothing so pedestrian, I want you to tell me a secret Oliver. I want you to confess, to the one thing that you've been afraid to admit to yourself.''

''How many times am I going to tell you, THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!'' Oliver yelled out. Adrian grinned and walked right in front of Oliver again, lifting Oliver's chin up with the fingers from his right hand.

''Let me give you a little clue then.'' Adrian told him and pressed his lips against Oliver's, still holding up Oliver's chin. His tongue invaded Oliver's mouth, licking every inch he could. Oliver could have bitten him, but he didn't. He kissed back and let him explore his mouth. Adrian slowly pulled away, opening his eyes and licked his lips. Oliver hit with the reality of what just happened shook his head.

''Why the fuck did you do that?!'' Oliver questioned, sending Adrian a glare and trying to clean his tongue.

''You kissed me back, did you not? Tell me your secret and you can have more.'' Adrian said, smugly, then rubbing his cock through his pants. ''Much, much more'' He added. Oliver tried moving through the chains in rage but to no effect.

''Are you insane?! I don't want anything like that, not from you, not from anyone!'' Oliver yelled out. Adrian laughed out loud and reached down to Oliver's underwear, gripping his now hard cock. Oliver gasped.

''Oh but that's just it, I think you do.'' Adrian said and started stroking it through the black fabric. Oliver moaned uncontrollably. Adrian made eye contact with Oliver and licked his own lips, pulling Oliver's underwear off. He was surprised by Oliver's length, he was big, thick and cut. It had multiple veins on it.

''You're pretty big Oliver, how many people has it been inside of I wonder?'' Adrian said, stroking it. Oliver's cock was already heating up and throbbing.

''More than yours.'' Oliver retorted, but it did not phase Adrian at all. In fact he grinned.

''Not for long, Oliver.'' Adrian replied, giving him a naughty look and pacing up the stroking. Oliver couldn't help but moan.

''Stop... Adrian!'' He yelled out.

''You don't want me to stop, Oliver. You see I'm doing you a favor. You know how this usually works. I'm being a little bit more... gentle. Confess Oliver, confess that you like me. Confess that you have regrets'' He said, confidently. Never stopping the stroking.

''You're delusional!'' Oliver tried yelling, but the moaning made it sound an obvious lie.

''No matter. you'll come around eventually. For now, let me give you one last favor. I wanna taste you Oliver. I will confess before you do, I do think you're very hot, it is a shame I have to kill you.'' Oliver tried moving once again, but to no effect. He closed his eyes and waited for the sensation. His eyes were forced open by a wet feeling on his cock. Adrian's tongue slid against his cock. He could feel Adrian's warm mouth devouring every inch of him. Oliver let out a huge moan and couldn't help but look at Adrian worshiping his length. Adrian caught his gaze as he was sucking and Oliver didn't bother to turn away. He looked at him intensely and felt himself releasing precum. Adrian pulled away slowly, his tongue swiping the tip and then enveloping it whole it again. Oliver's dick was practically resting on Adrian's tongue. He started twisting his mouth around it. Oliver throbbed and released a huge moan. The feeling of Adrian's warm mouth devouring him filled him with pleasure. His perfect eyes glancing at him with his mouth full of him. Adrian then pulled out, kissing the tip and slapping Oliver's dick on every part of his head. Adrian put his mouth on it whole once more, his nose slamming Oliver's crotch as Oliver continuously throbbed. Eventually he couldn't resist anymore, he felt his entire body heat up and he came. His warm come landing all over Adrian mouth and throat. And Adrian swallowed every bit of it. When Adrian pulled away, Oliver moaned. Only left with the sensation of his sore cock.

''You taste so salty Oliver. No pun intended.'' Oliver blushed and breathed heavily with a frown on his face. ''What's wrong, miss my mouth already? Don't worry.'' Adrian added as he locked lips with Oliver, this time not moving his tongue or mouth to see exactly how much Oliver wanted him. Oliver started exploring his mouth, never trying to pull away from him. Oliver could still taste himself inside Adrian's mouth, he was actually right, he did taste very salty. Adrian pulled away moments after and looked at Oliver in the eyes. Oliver couldn't believe he reacted that way. Adrian was just playing him and he was walking right into it. Oliver hated that he made him feel this way.

''See? I've been so very gentle with you so far'' Adrian said as he slid the back of his fingers across Oliver's jawline. Oliver tried to pull his head away but to no success ''Now. Confess your secret to me Oliver Queen.'' Oliver quickly turned to his right to avoid eye contact. Adrian nodded , seeing his stubbornness.

''Really now? Aren't you a little old for that, my little slut? Adrian said. Oliver turned his head to face Adrian and sent him a glare.

''I'm not your bitch you psycho!'' Oliver yelled out. Adrian just laughed.

''Okay. Like I said, I've tried to be as gentle as I could, you still don't wanna confess. Perhaps, if you got a taste of me. You'd think otherwise.'' Adrian unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear and throwing them on the ground. His magnificent dark cock stretched for 7 inches, it was almost as thick as Oliver's too. Oliver starred at it in shock.

''What? Don't tell me you're surprised. Now suck!'' He demanded. Oliver shook his head.

''No Adrian, Please-'' Adrian cut him off and got even closer to him. He forced his mouth open and put his hands on the back of Oliver's head, finally forcing his mouth onto his erection. Oliver choked on his cock, he could feel it hitting his throat. But Adrian didn't back down. He pulled his head back and forth on his cock until Oliver eased into it.

''See? Don't I taste good?'' Oliver choked out some sound that couldn't really be described. Adrian twisted Oliver's head around his length, only giving him a chance to breath once every 145 seconds. Oliver tried biting every now and then, but he had no strength left and Adrian was rock hard, so all it did was give Adrian more pleasure. He felt Adrian's precum in his mouth, there was so much he thought he was coming for a moment. Unlike his salty taste, Adrian's tasted way sweeter and a little bitter. He had no choice but to swallow, as Adrian didn't give him any air. Adrian slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his hairy, muscular torso. Oliver even glanced upwards to check him out, Adrian threw his shirt away in the same spot as his pants and underwear. The only piece of clothing left on him being his socks and leather shoes. After the next 145 seconds passed he let Oliver breathe again. Before he had the chance to put his tongue back in his mouth, he lifted Oliver's head upwards towards his chest and gripped Oliver's jawlines, forcing his mouth open, Oliver's tongue licking the entire trail all the way to Adrian's adam's apple. He teased him, not kissing him but brushing their lips together, both of their mouths wide open. Adrian pulled back, smirking and slapping Oliver in the face and then pushing him on the ground. Adrian pulled his shoes and socks off and stared lustfully at Oliver, his face grounded with his butt exposed.

''You've got a nice ass too.'' Adrian commented, stroking his dick before pulling down and slapping and gripping both asscheeks. Oliver moaned and groaned in pain and Adrian enjoyed every minute of it. When his ass turned red from all the slapping, he spread both of the asscheeks apart, reveling his tiny hole. He spat in it and then put 3 fingers in it at once. Oliver cried out in pain, but Adrian didn't stop. He twisted his fingers in, causing Oliver to groan continuously. Then he retrieved them and inserted his tongue in Oliver's hole. He was letting his tongue explore everything it could while slapping his asscheeks continuously. Oliver wept and panted, not being able to do anything as Adrian had him pinned down. Adrian pulled away a minute after and flipped Oliver's body over, exposing his torso once again. Adrian pinched Oliver's nipples and started squeezing them. Oliver was literally yelling out in pain. Adrian then started licking every inch of skin on his torso. He arrived at his nipples and gently started licking them. The brief pleasure and relaxation Oliver felt was cut off by Adrian biting one of the nipples. He then started sucking on them, as if he wanted to breast feed himself and Oliver was panting and moaning through out all of it. His cock was rock hard again and it was hurting a little after already coming once. Adrian went down, kissing Oliver's well developed abs. Then he pulled away, licking his lips and staring at Oliver with lust for a bit before he slammed his head on the ground and flipped him over again. Adrian ran his tongue along Oliver's spine and upwards. When he reached his neck he placed soft kisses on it. Adrian forgot himself. He was enjoying it a little too much. He was grinding his cock against Oliver's hole as he rested his mouth on Oliver's neck. Adrian's entire body was pressing down on Oliver's. He grabbed Oliver's chin with his left hand and pulled it up very slightly, while slowly moving his lips to Oliver's right ear, his cock still on the edge of entering Oliver.

''Have you ever had a man inside of you Oliver?'' He whispered in Oliver's ear. ''Of course you have, you are a little slut after all'' He answered his own question before Oliver could even open his mouth.

''GET OFF OF ME!'' Oliver yelled out, to no effect. He could feel Adrian's heartbeat against his back, he could feel the rush in his pulse. It made him really nervous.

''You break my heart Oliver, here I thought I was seducing you. Just tell me your secret Ollie, confess, and you can see your friends again.'' He said, still whispering in his ear.

''I... I think you're hot... I like you, Adrian and I regret... killing your father'' Oliver confessed, his eyelids shut. Adrian kissed his ear lobe.

''Good boy... And why exactly did you kill him? We've established that you don't kill because you have to, so why?'' Adrian continued.

''Because I wanted to! OK?! AND I LIKED IT!'' Oliver snapped, he couldn't stand it anymore. Adrian just smirked.

''All I needed to hear. I knew you'd snap eventually. You finally bought what I've been trying to sell you the entire time.''

''Adrian... stop.'' Oliver begged quietly. He barely had any strength left. Adrian giggled, still right next to Oliver's ear.

''Oh I will. But first, I want you to feel me inside you Mr.Mayor.'' That was the last thing he whispered to his ear, he pulled back, covering Oliver's mouth as he was about to say something. He entered his cock into Oliver's hole, pushing all the way down from the start. He let go of Oliver's mouth and immediately heard a groan.

''You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. You're so tight... and warm'' Adrian said, slowly pulling back his cock.

''Adrian.. Adrian!.. Please.. stop I'm-'' Oliver was cut off by Adrian's right hand covering his mouth again. Adrian pressed himself against Oliver's body once more, and positioning his mouth to Oliver's ear again.

''Shh... You're so tense... Stop fighting it and relax. I don't want you to pass out on me now'' He whispered to his ear and pulling up again. Oliver was broken at this point. He could feel Adrian slamming against his prostate, his arms pressing him down to the ground and the cuffs restricting the slightest movement and all of his strength to fight back lost. The only thing he could do is surrender his body to the enemy so he would pleasure himself to his heart's desire. It's not that Adrian wasn't hot or that feeling his dick inside him was a bad feeling. It' that all of Oliver's pride was shattered, he's never been this helpless before, while another man proved his dominance. He could barely breathe now. He felt Adrian's right hand cover his sternum and then he gripped it slightly. Adrian kissed Oliver's neck softly.

''Relax..'' He whispered to Oliver. Adrian slammed his crotch continuously, at a high pace. Oliver could feel Adrian's entire body heating up when he was holding him like that. They were both close. Suddenly, Adrian flipped him over roughly.

''I want to look at your face as I fill you with my seed'' He said, grabbing Oliver by the waist and entering again. Oliver was weeping and producing every sound of pain and pleasure you can imagine.

''When you see my father, I want you to tell him how I fucked you in the ass. How you surrendered yourself to me.'' Adrian said, barely releasing the words from all the thrusting.

''Go to hell!'' Oliver yelled out. Suddenly he felt an orgasm building up. He was gonna come for the second time.

''I've already been there Oliver and - OH SHIT! I'm coming!'' Adrian yelled out as his come spread deep inside of Oliver. Oliver felt his warm seed all over his insides. Adrian just let out a huge moan. He stroked Oliver 3 times and he came again. This time it spread all over his own chest. Adrian feeling exhausted collapsed on top of Oliver, some of Oliver's cum sticking onto his own chest. Oliver was breathing heavily, barely even staying awake.

Adrian rose up and forced Oliver's head upwards. He opened Oliver's mouth and ran it across the come that had stuck onto Adrian's torso. When he finished he just threw him back on the ground. He could see Oliver's mouth filled with his own seed. Oliver was breathing heavily, his eyes lost all the life and fight they had in them normally. He did it, he finally broke Oliver Queen.

''Look at you, gasping for air. The mighty Oliver Queen barely conscious after a good fuck. That will be a good story for.. what's her name? Susan? And you know, this is just another part of my revenge for you, Oliver.'' Oliver didn't even protest, he didn't have the strength, as he was laying on the ground, he felt his eyelids starting to shut. He fell asleep soon after, filled with warm cum inside him, on his mouth and torso. Adrian giggled to himself and put his clothes on. It's been awhile since he had someone who could handle his pace. Oliver really was perfect, such a shame. He released Oliver from the chains and cuffs. There was no point in keeping him anymore, he confessed and is mentally and psychically broken. Everything was going exactly as Adrian had planned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I don't usually like rape fics, But this one popped up when I first watched the torture episode and I just couldn't get over it. Especially because Oliver actually bottoms  
> Seeing how there are little Adrian/Oliver works at the moment, I decided to go with it.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to cope after his dramatic experience with Adrian Chase, but he doesn't let him. Oliver refuses to tell his friends and ask for their support and isolates himself from his friends.

Oliver woke up to the cold floor beneath him. For a moment, he couldn't feel anything but the fact that his hands and feet were loose from the restrictions. But as soon as he tried getting up it was as if he was just run over by a truck. The first he felt was an unsettling pain in his thighs and ass. His memories started coming back as he returned back to reality. Deep down he had hoped what happened was nothing more than a bad dream. But it was very real.  The memories of Adrian thrusting inside him made him hurt even more.  As he tried getting up once more, he quickly realized his ass wasn't his only pain. His thighs, arms and even his back was hurting. His wrists and ankles had a wound from the cuffs, but they didn't hurt that badly. It wasn't even his sore butt that was preventing him from getting up. He could get up and somehow make it home, but that would been continuing on with his life, living with what just happened to him for the rest of his life. And he could not deal with Adrian, he knew that now. Oliver knew he had won and there was just no point in him fighting anymore. Yet he could not leave his team and city searching for him in vein. One way or another, he had to end things. He took slow and steady steps, using the walls as support. He put his underwear on, followed by his Green Arrow suit and his bow and arrows. Oliver had to be careful, he didn't wanna attract any attention to the Green Arrow in his current condition. He almost fell many times, but he wouldn't break that easily. He'd been through much worse, yet he'd never felt this beaten before.

 

Wherever Adrian kept Oliver, it wasn't that far from the arrow cave. He managed to take narrow passages and alleys and arrived to his base unnoticed. As he got down from the elevator he heard faint whispers from the crew. It sounded like John, Felicity and Curtis were in there. As he walked in they all turned their attention to the elevator and gasped when they saw him. Felicity stood up from her chair and walked a few steps towards him, Curtis and John followed.

''Oh my god! Oliver?!'' Felicity yelled out. John and Curtis looked at him in worry. Oliver was grunting and his movements were sloppy. John could tell he was roughed up badly.

''Chase had me...'' Oliver started, but stopped to think about what he should say next. He definitely knew he wasn't gonna tell anyone about what happened. He couldn't. ''And he let me go'' Oliver took a few slow steps forward, so he would be a little closer to them before he broke the news.

''It's over, for me. I don't wanna do this anymore... I'm shutting all of this down.'' He announced. The same expression they had when Oliver first entered formed once more on their faces. One of confusion and surprise. Nobody said anything for a few seconds. They were all processing, the Oliver they knew never gave up.

''Oliver... please sit down'' Felicity requested, moving her chair slightly towards Oliver. Oliver complied, he needed to rest a little and catch his breath. However, as soon as he started descending his lower body to sit on the chair, he felt a sting in his inner thighs and spine. it came as a shock and out of nowhere. He lost his grip and was forced down on the chair, the impact on his ass made him yell out in pain. Felicity gasped, hers and Curtis' expressions raised concern, but John's was filled with anger.

''Oliver... What did that son of a bitch do to you?!'' John asked loudly, his tone fueled by anger. ''Yeah and what did you mean by shutting everything down?'' Curtis added. Oliver didn't even have time to answer these two questions when Felicity walked up to him.

''Oliver... Take off your suit. You look injured...You need to be checked out.'' She said, looking at him.

''The only thing I need is for all of you to go home. We've - I've lost. It's over.'' Oliver said, barely any strength in his voice, thinking about how he was used. He didn't want to think about that, but he had no control, It was a like an invisible scar, burning in his chest. For the first time in a long time, he felt utterly broken, and standing in front of everyone like that made it so much worse.

''Oliver we're not going anywhere'' John said coldly, walking up to Oliver.

''Not a suggestion, John.'' Oliver answered just as coldly, turning his face towards his team. Felicity stared at him in shock. This wasn't the man she knew, this was someone who had been shattered.

''Don't you think you at least owe us an explanation?'' Curtis suggested.

''The explanation is simple. Chase is right, I'm wrong. He's proven his point. I can't save this city anymore, I can't even save myself.''

''Oliver.. I can't imagine what you've just been put through, But you have to realize that Chase is WRONG.'' Felicity said, almost sobbing.

''I don't think that he is... And-'' Oliver was interrupted by his memories once more. They clouded his mind, made him heart clench in despair and disappointment at himself. ''Can you just go... please?'' He requested.

''Will you two give us the room?'' John requested. Felicity and Curtis nodded and walked away. Oliver lazily turned his head towards John. ''Not in the mood, John...''

''Obviously. Look, you don't have to tell us what happened if you don't want to, but it will make you feel better man. We're your friends, you shouldn't be alone.''

''I think I should. John... I want you to leave'' Oliver replied coldly, walking away behind his friend's back. John, left without a choice, sighed and walked away in the other direction.

 

Oliver told Quentin to make up a story to the city council about his absence and went into the shower. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but his body reeked of sex, blood and a weird smell from that prison. He turned the water on and started scrubbing his body, trying to wash everything away. It was to no avail. The smells were still there, the taste of Adrian tongue and member still on his tongue. Mere moments later he felt a pair of hands reach out from behind him, exploring his chest. He unwillingly surrendered to the embrace, the slow rhythm of the hands circling his torso. Oliver turned around in distress and found no one. He had imagined it all. As his breaths got heavier he turned up the heat of the water, reaching a scorching temperature. But Oliver didn't feel the hot water anywhere except for his ass and bruises from the handcuffs. He started scrubbing faster and with more force, desperate to wash everything away.

''WHY WON'T IT WASH AWAY?!'' Oliver yelled out to himself in the shower. He was pretty sure he was crying, but he couldn't really tell because of the water. Oliver started using his nails and scratched his upper arms violently. He kept scratching until he saw some blood drip from his arms. He froze, only then coming to realize the pain he was inflicting on himself. He quickly turned the water off and and left the shower. He entered the living room and took a glance at the new wounds. They weren't that deep, nor that serious, but he still caused harm to himself, something up until then he thought a bad memory would not be capable of. He closed his eyelids shut when sounds of him moaning and panting were coming back to him. He still smelled, Adrian's bite marks still visible on his chest and he still felt a strange stench coming from himself. Nothing had washed away! He shouted angrily and punched a nearby vase, shattering it on the ground. His breathing was still heavy, but he was gradually calming down. At that moment he got an idea how to rid of Chase once and for all, but it would involve the Bratva. He heard his phone buzz moments later, he received a message from Quentin.

_Quentin: Where are you? People need to see you so I can actually say why you were gone_

Oliver took a deep breath and started getting ready. When he arrived at City Hall, everyone was giving relieved yet disapproving looks at him. Who could blame them. As soon as he arrived at his office and sat down, Lance came in.

''Well, city council bought my story about your... spiritual retreat. it turns out council woman Pauler is a big fan of that stuff.'' Quentin looked over to disappointed and beaten Oliver and couldn't help but get enraged. He was one of the strongest memories left of Laurel in Star City and he would not see him so easily beaten.

''Look, I wanna ask what he did to you, but I know you won't tell me. But please kid, if not to me, then talk to someone. I just want to know what we're gonna do to him.'' Quentin added

''Nothing. It's over'' Oliver said bluntly.

''And how do you figure that? Even if you were ready to give in the towel, Chase doesn't give up that easy.''

''He doesn't need to do anything... He's won.'' Quentin was about to complain when the secretary knocked on the door and went in.

''Mister Mayor, your 11 o' clock is here.'' She announced, Oliver clenched at the person who entered next. Adrian Chase. He walked in with a smug expression on his face, yet calm. He knew they couldn't do anything to him, so he was mocking them.

''Thank you for your compassion in granting me bereavement leave Mister Mayor. Doris's death has been very difficult'' He said, emotionless expression on his face.

''Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have killed her then.'' Quentin replied coldly, moving up to Adrian. ''I have a few things I wanna say to you.'' He added.

''I'd like to speak to the mayor in private.'' Adrian said, not even bothering to look at Quentin. Oliver took a deep breath and told Quentin to go. A few moments after Quentin left the office Oliver turned his head to look at Adrian. His expression was smug as always. Oliver could barely breathe, the memories he'd finally managed to suppress were clouding him once more. He couldn't look at his face for more than a moment and quickly turned his gaze away. Adrian almost laughed out loud.

''I see I haven't escaped your thoughts. Tell me, what are you thinking about... Ollie. My body? My breathe? Or maybe.. my dick pounding your ass'' He said, walking up to him in full confidence. Oliver snapped and sent him a glare. He wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing him that broken and powerless.

''What are you doing here? You've won. It's over... Just leave me alone.''

''Whatever gave you that impression? Like I told you, this is just the beginning.'' Adrian announced, reaching out for something in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and opened something. He gestured the phone towards Oliver and showed him a picture. Oliver skipped a beat and stared in panic. It was a picture of Oliver from the back with a cock inside him. Adrian took it while he raped him. His smile never faded as he showed him another picture of him sleeping on the dirty floor, his stomach stained with his own come. Oliver got up in a burning rage and gripped Adrian by his shirt, pinning him against the wall.

''YOU BASTARD! Get rid of them now! I did everything you wanted.'' Adrian smirked and the next thing he knew Oliver was the one pinned. Adrian's left forearm pressed against his upper back. Oliver groaned, the left side of his face was pressed roughly against the wall. Adrian laughed from his back and he put his phone away.

''I have all the cards I need to defeat you and yet you think you can demand something from me? Oliver tried to free himself but Adrian wasn't holding back, he was pushing him against the wall with all his strength. ''I have been thinking about you, you know? How you were impaled up on my cock, your moans and screams, your tears... It has supplied endless satisfaction... In fact-'' Adrian added, he slid his right hand below his belt, reaching under his pants and underwear. ''I'd like to hear more of it.'' He finished. His hand was now touching Olive's raw butt. He moved it slightly underneath and gripped his balls. He gripped them tightly, squeezing them and twisting them a little. Oliver gasped and barely held back a scream. He desperately held his breath, If he were to yell out everyone in the hallway would enter his office. Adrian continued squeezing mercilessly, waiting for him to give in. Tears formed in Oliver's eyes from the resistance.

''Come on Ollie, don't resist. Let everyone see you in this state.'' Oliver managed to break his right hand free while Adrian was distracted and he hit his gut with his elbow, causing Adrian to retreat. Oliver almost collapsed on the ground, but he resisted. He glanced at Adrian, who was looking at him in amusement. Oliver slowly made his way to his desk, taking deep breathes. He felt like his balls were going to pop. Adrian reached out for something else in his suit, and placed it on Oliver's desk. It was a knife.

''What are you doing now?'' Oliver asked, his guard fully raised.

''Proving a point, so to speak. Think about it, stab me right here right now, it all goes away. Prove what a badass you are Mr Queen, and finish this once and for all.'' Adrian said arrogantly.

''You want me, to stab the district attorney in the middle of city hall?'' Oliver asked bluntly, not even looking at the knife.

''You're an animal who enjoys murder, there's no telling what you might do. It's not like your alter ego can kill me now that I've been put under protective custody from the SCPD since the Green Arrow murdered my wife. So you either kill me broad daylight, or live knowing that there's nothing you can do, to stop me.'' Oliver glanced back and forth between the knife and Adrian, but ultimately looked away.

''Disappointing.'' Adrian added. ''Keep the knife for today. You'll need it'' He said as he left the office. Oliver sighed in relief

 

Oliver was walking towards the Arrow cave after work. He was going to meet with Anatoly in 3 hours, the pakhan of the Bratva about his plan to kill Chase. Adrian's apartment happened to be on the way, and before he passed it he saw Adrian waiting for him in front of him. He was smirking still, no doubt he had something on his mind.

''Mr. Mayor. Sorry to interrupt, but I think you'll find what I have most interesting. I hope you still have that knife.'' Adrian commented. Oliver rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him and pass through, but Adrian blocked him.

''I've had enough of you for one day.'' Oliver said, glaring at him. Adrian laughed.

''Quite the contrary, you haven't had any of me today.'' Oliver shook his head and tried passing from his other side, but he blocked him again. Oliver was ready to fight this time, he wasn't gonna let himself be used like that again. Never, again. Adrian reached out for his phone again and opened some more pictures. Oliver's heart started pumping faster in anticipation, he had no doubt he wasn't gonna show him anything good. Adrian turned his phone towards Oliver and showed him a picture of a boy... his son.

''What was his name? William? Didn't you say I'd never find him?'' Oliver stared at him with his mouth wide open, his face expressing nothing but shock, quickly following by rage.

''Adrian... If you hurt him... I swear-'' Adrian interrupted him with a loud laugh.

''Unbelievable... I'm 20 moves ahead of you and you still don't know what game we're playing... I won't touch him...yet. But, I have the pictures of you that could very well get you out of that office, I have William's location,  and all your friend's lives in my hands. So you have one of two choices. You either end my life, or you let me pleasure myself to my heart's content. Oliver stood frozen, not moving nor shifting his gaze from his son on the picture. ''Either way, I win.'' He added. Oliver grabbed the knife from his pockets and starred at it.

''Do it. Be the killer I know and love.'' Adrian said, not moving an inch nor changing the rhythm of his breaths. He was completely calm, like it really made no difference to him. Oliver extended his hand and rather then stabbing him, he just gave him the knife. His face expressing nothing but surrender. Oliver moved slowly towards Adrian's apartment and Adrian followed him with a smirk. They entered and Adrian locked the door behind him. When he turned around he found Oliver standing completely naked. Oliver bent over on the couch, his ass in the air, Adrian's cock became erect in a matter of moments and he walked up to Oliver, gripping and slapping his butt.

''Please... just don't hurt him.'' Oliver plead. Adrian smirked and took all his clothes off.

''If you continue obeying me like a good doggy, I won't. Can't say the same about you though.'' He said as he violently entered his hole. He didn't hold back, his first thrust was all the way in and his pace was way too quick for Oliver. He almost asked him to slow down, but he refused. Adrian squeezed his balls again with the same force as in the office and started biting his neck. Oliver screamed out and started weeping. He just stared at the wall, he didn't even think about anything except his son's safety. With each thrust he yelled out louder and louder and Adrian was having the time of his life. Oliver felt like he was going to pass out at any moment.

 

\---------------------------------

 

''Mister Mayor? What brings you here?'' The doctor asked as Oliver walked in.

''Can I trust you to check me out, and keep what you see a secret?'' Oliver requested.

''Of course Mr. Mayor. Doctor-patient privilege.'' The doctor reassured. Oliver nodded and started taking off his clothes. If his butt hurt before it hurt insanely more now, he could feel the bite marks all over his neck, back and chest. And his balls hurt so much be felt like cutting them off would hurt less. The doctor gasped at what he saw.

''You appear to have Rectal Bleeding... Care to share what happened?'' Oliver shook his head, signaling a no. The doctor nodded in understanding and started checking him out. He ran a few tests on him and came back with the results.

''Well good news, your testes do not appear to have any permanent damage and the rectal bleeding should pass. I've written down some things that can help you with that'' He said handing over a piece of paper to Oliver. ''And your other smaller injuries such as the bite marks are of no problem either, but they will be visible for quite some time.'' The doctor added.

''Thank you for everything doc.'' Oliver said, buttoning his jacket. 

''No problem at all. I will not speak to anyone of this, just as promised. But you may want to consider doing it yourself Mr.Mayor, especially if you are getting sexually abused. Hiding it will only result in further injuries and psychological trauma. But it is not my place to give you such advice.'' He said. Oliver closed the door behind him and as soon as he exited the hospital, Quentin entered the room. The doctor turned around expecting Oliver.

''Deputy Mayor Lance! What a surprise. The mayor was just here''

''I know. That's why I'm here. What kind of injuries did Oliver have?'' Quentin asked.

''Sadly that is doctor-patient privilege. You will just have to ask him yourself Mr. Lance. That is my final word.'' The doctor stated. Quentin sighed and left the room. Being a  former detective he's questioned some of these doctors before about previous cases and if he's learned anything, it's that if they do not want to talk, they won't.

 

 

At the arrow base, Oliver was losing his mind. He had been punching the wing chun dummy for 10 minutes now. His knuckled started to bleed long ago, but he didn't think about that at all. He was angry and defeated. If he stopped punching it he felt like he would start breaking the entire base. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone calling his name right behind him. Oliver turned around aggressively and almost punched Anatoly in the face. Anatoly jumped back in surprise.

''Oliver?!'' Anatoly shouted out in his Russian accent. Oliver shook his head and only then came to realize his hands were completely bloodied.

''Sorry.. Anatoly.. Didn't notice you. When did you arrive?''

''5 minutes ago? You greeted me? Remember?'' Anatoly said, giving him a weird look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting, here's the second chapter! I don't know if it's as good as the first one, I have been rather busy the past few days so I did get overexcited and rushed to finish it.  
> it.   
> I tried to pay more attention to Oliver's feelings after the rape and overall Chase's unpredictability and psychotic methods.  
> Huge shout out to Arrow_FanGirl for giving me ideas to continue it! Check out her story about Oliver Queen as a victim of human trafficking and prostitution here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_FanGirl/pseuds/Arrow_FanGirl/works


	3. The Divine Move

''Right... Yes. Sorry I just got way too distracted. Anyway thank you for coming here on such short notice. I understand that after last time, I've run out of favors. But this is an impossible situation and you are my only option. '' Oliver shook his head and exhaled, trying to relieve his stress.

''Obviously, last time you made very clear you did not want bratva in city.'' Anatoly added, his voice showing huge displeasure, though he did try to conceal it.

''Circumstances have changed. I need you to kill Adrian Chase.'' Oliver said bluntly. Anatoly just widened his eyes, although he did not seem very surprised.

''This not sound like something you'd request for. I thought you were trying not to kill.''

''This is different. Adrian is... using methods that I never thought would work on me. But they're working... I'm pissed to the core, and he's a threat to those closest to me now. He needs to go.''

''Clearly. The Oliver Queen I know does not lose control so easily.'' Anatoly said, pointing towards Oliver's bleeding knuckles. ''And why don't you just kill him yourself. You do realize how the bratva works.''

''Yes. You do something for me, I do something for you. I intend to honor that this time. And I cannot kill him, because I'm shutting this whole operation down.'' Anatoly just nodded slowly and sat down on a nearby  chair.

''Interesting. I never thought you would give up The Hood.'' Oliver remembered everything he'd done as a vigilante. The bad and the good. He always knew it would end badly though, he knew it was only a matter of time. As his life goes on the circle of people who knew his true identity would only get larger. And the more people knew, the riskier it became. He thought he was a fool to think he could be a hero when he's really a monster.

''Yeah well, you were the one who told me it was silly to think that a piece of cloth could contain the monster inside me forever. You were right.'' Oliver replied, sitting down near him.

''Such a burden, always being right. Life has no secrets. Should have listened to me back then. But at least you see self clear now. Man must know who he is in order to be happy.'' Anatoly replied, a smirk on his face.

''You think I deserve to be happy?'' Oliver asked, thinking back to everyone he's killed, the deaths he's responsible for and the danger he put his own son in right now.

''Why not? I am happy. My old friend has finally remembered his oath, is about to make his brothers... very rich! You should be happy too.''

''I just want to see Adrian Chase in the ground. Once that happens, I will find my son and be... happy.''

''You be pleased to know, I only have my best men with me. But is that not risky? Attacking the man who has your son captive?''

''That's why you'll be attacking him, not me. As soon as he's dead, Felicity will get around to finding William. They won't know who is response for his death, so if anyone's keeping him, they won't make any rash decisions.''

''Oliver. That is a terrible idea.''

''It's the only move I have right now. I will get you his schedule and known locations.'' Oliver said, getting up.

''Oh, yes but there's only a small matter of, my down payment.''

''There is no down payment, Anatoly, I just want Chase dead immediately!

''After last time, I need small gesture of good will. So my men can see that you are serious. Just like you Americans say, let's make deal.''

''You said your fee has two parts right?'' -Anatoly nodded.- ''I will make sure you get the first one tonight, you get the second when you take Chase out.'' Anatoly smirked.

''See, I knew we could both be reasonable. Come on let's toas - please don't tell me you put away the vodka'' Oliver nodded awkwardly and went to go get the drink.

 

\---------------------------------

 

A few hours later Oliver was sitting in his office. Oliver was insanely behind on his paperwork, only a matter of time before his mayor life fails as well. He was really not in a good place with his life. Suddenly his door burst open. He already knew who it was before he raised his head from his papers. He received a call from Anatoly about half an hour prior that his mission was almost compromised by his 'team'.

''You brought Anatoly Knyazev to Star City?!'' John yelled out in rage.  


''Yes, I did. And he told me that his mission was almost compromised by my team. I said that's impossible. Team no longer exists.''

''To hell it doesn't!'' Oliver suddenly got up from his chair.

''When I told you to stand down, I meant it. Anatoly is here for a reason-''

''To steal drugs!'' John cut off. 

''I had to give him that to get what I wanted. He's here to kill Adrian Chase.'' John shook his head in absolute disapproval.

''Oliver... - We don't... hire criminals - and pay them with diabetes drugs. What the hell did Adrian do to you man?!''

''Adrian... killed a lot of innocent people in this little game he's been playing. And now''- Oliver cut himself off, he realized his legs were shaking. They reminded him that John doesn't know about his son and what Adrian's doing to him yet.  Yet in the act John glanced at his bruised knuckles. -''And now the entire city is in danger, and there is no price I will not pay to see him in the ground.'' Oliver finished, trying to cut away the attention from his knuckles.

''Even selling your soull?''

''Better my soul than yours. Or Felicity's, or Curtis' or anyone on the team.''

''So you got Anatoly to kill Chase, so we wouldn't have to?'' John asked rhetorically.

''I created Prometheus John. I created this whole thing. Everything that he's doing to me- to all of us, is because of me. His death should be on my conscious, not yours.''

''This isn't about us, Oliver. Is he threatening you, man? What the hell did he do to yo-''

''HE DID SOMETHING, OKAY?! '' Oliver yelled out. John stood frozen, his mouth open but not saying anything. ''He made me see what I really am. He's proven his dominance here. Just leave John. And don't come back.'' Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and someone coming in.

''Can you leave us?'' Quentin said, looking at John. John nodded. ''Yeah. Looks like I'm done here anyway.'' He added, sending Oliver a look of utter disappointment and leaving. Oliver sighed, he shouldn't have yelled at John like that, but it happened. He looked at Quentin lazily.

''Lance, whatever this is about can it wait until tomorrow? I really wanna be alone right now.''

''Actually, no. I'm not gonna let you isolate yourself kid, especially not after you got raped.'' Oliver jolted his head up to look at Quentin. Oliver opened his mouth, trying to form words but he only managed to stutter out some nervous noises.

''H-How did-did you-''

''After you left the office earlier today, I followed you to make sure Chase wouldn't try anything. Plus I was worried about you, kid. You barely looked sane after he left your office for whatever reason. Then I saw you looking at some pictures on his phone and going in his house. So I waited about an hour until you came out, and when you were barely walking and you looked all beaten up. Then after that you went to go see a doctor, but you didn't have any blood on your clothes nor that many injuries so it that didn't make sense. There was really only one explanation I could think of, and although the doctor didn't wanna share why you went there, wasn't that difficult for me to figure it out. Now that I look more closely I can see some of the bite marks on your neck.'' Oliver gasped and tried to cover up his neck. His first thought being who else saw it.

''You had no right to do that Quentin...'' Oliver said, feeling rather betrayed,

''Like hell I don't. You've been like a son to me for years. I know you, Oliver. You blame yourself about everything bad that happens to the people you love and when that time comes you always try to solve it on your own instead of asking for help. Oliver, we're your friends. If you don't let us help you, no one else can. Tell me what happened, kiddo. I promise, I won't tell anyone if you don't want to.'' Oliver let out a big sigh and gave in. He began explaining everything that happened with him and Adrian since he was kidnapped.

''Wow... That's...'' -Quentin said as he sat down- ''It's worse than I could have imagined. He has your son captive?''

''Yes. He also threatened all of your lives. And my reputation.''

''Oliver, there is a way we can defeat him, without involving those crazy Russian mobs. All you have to do is come out publi-''

''That's not going to happen, Quentin. I wont dishonor myself like that, I'm sorry. Just let The Bratva do what they have to. If I came out publicly and say I got raped by another man they won't take me seriously anymore. They will ask why didn't I fight back, I'm a man... All of that crap.'' Oliver said, looking at the city through his window.

''Yeah, well who's the bigger man? The person who hides and doesn't try to put a stop to the rapes or the guy who risks his public image in order to put a serial rapist and KILLER behind bars and saving his family and friends? The fact that he's the throwing star killer will give you an edge you know. Be the brave man I know you are, Oliver.'' Oliver turned around to face Quentin.

''Yes, only we don't have any evidence that he IS the throwing star killer. If I just made an assumption like that publicly all Adrian would have to do is say that I'm the Green Arrow and I'm trying to finish what I started and we lose.'' Quentin nodded. Oliver made a good point. The Green Arrow was charged for murder on Adrian's wife. Obviously Adrian has the edge in that scenario. ''Just let The Bratva do what they need to do. They'll rid of Chase, get what they want and leave. It won't last long, and I will make up for all the damage The Bratva cause.'' Oliver added.

''Your decision Oliver. But I just want you to know, that getting The Bratva to kill him will rid the threat, but it won't fix what he did to you. Adrian took something from you, and you're the one who should get it back. Not The Bratva.'' Quentin said, leaving the mayor's office immediately after. It left Oliver thinking. What did Adrian take from him? It didn't really take long for him to figure it out. He was broken and he knew it. He knew Quentin was right too. But at least his son and friends would be safe.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The next day a member of the US Marshals gathered in the meeting room with the Mayor and Deputy mayor as well as the captain of the Anti-vigilante task force. The attack Oliver planned on Adrian has failed. According to their sorces some unknown vigilantes defended him. Oliver was furious. He specifically told Diggle to stand down and he didn't. Adrian was looking at him awkwardly the entire meeting, probably trying to analyze if he is responsible for it or not.

''It's clear the attack occurred after details of the DA's schedule were compromised.'' The Marshal said. ''A leak?'' Quentin asked, pretending not to know anything. At that moment Adrian looked towards Oliver and Oliver knew that he figured it out. Adrian's eyes were showing clear amusement however, as if he was happy Oliver tried it.

''Until we can confirm the source DA Chase will be transferred into the Federal Witness Protection Program. No Star City employee will have access to his file'' He added.

''I really don't think all of this is necessary'' Adrian said, smirking at Oliver and immediately glancing to the others.

''Adrian, please. Your safety is of paramount importance to this office.'' Oliver tried showing lots of concern there, and Adrian seized that opportunity. Oliver saw a naughty glare in his eyes for an instant. Adrian got up and walked towards Oliver. His face turned innocent and caring all of a sudden.

''You don't have to worry about me, Ollie. I can take care of myself.'' Adrian said, walking even closer and pecking a soft kiss on his lips. Quentin looked at Adrian with hate but everyone else just blushed. ''We'll leave you two alone for a moment.'' The captain of the Anti Vigilante Task Force said. As they left the room, Quentin had no choice but to follow. He gave Adrian a stern look before leaving the room. Adrian started rubbing Oliver's chest as soon as they all left.

''You actually tried something. Consider me impressed. You're probably wondering why I gave you a chaste kiss in front of all these people. You see, trying to kill me like that will not go unpunished. But you don't want me to kill your son do you? Or anyone of your friends? No you don't... This time I will be merciful... on them anyway. But try anything like this again, and the first body WILL drop. You see I've now gave a few people the idea that we're in a relationship. But that's not all.'' -Adrian suddenly reached out to his pocket and pulled out a ring. He took Oliver's hand and put the ring on his ring finger- ''You're gonna have to marry me.''

''What the hell?! No!'' Oliver yelled out, reaching out to remove the ring, but Adrian stopped him. ''Now now Oliver, you don't want to put your son in danger do you?'' He said, smirking. Adrian then looked at his knuckles. ''You're injured. Where did these come from?'' He asked, but Oliver put his hands away and ignored him.

''What do you want from me?! You've had your fun, enough already!'' Oliver yelled out.

''There is a way to stop all of this you know. All you have to do is kill me. But do so, knowing that you will never be able to find your son on your own. After my attack, I secured his position so that even Felicity won't be able to find him. It's checkmate Oliver.'' Oliver looked down at his ring and kept staring at it.

''It's perfect, you were responsible for my wife's death and now you'll replace her. If you behave I might just let you fuck me sometime, I'm curious how Felicity felt having this monster inside of her.''  He said, gripping Oliver's cock through his pants. It was getting harder as he held it. ''Look at that, you miss me don't you.''

''Trust me... I don't.'' Adrian laughed heavily and surged his lips forward to meet with his while rubbing Oliver's cock. He could feel him getting even harden under his touch. As he pulled away he looked at Oliver's bulge and smiled in Oliver's face. ''Your mind doesn't, but your penis does. It needs me.'' He said, getting down on his knees and unbuttoned his pants.

''What the hell are you doing?! We're in the middle of city hall!'' Oliver said, trying not to yell so nobody enters. ''Well, think of it as your second punishment. If we get caught you're in real trouble.'' He said, licking Oliver's cock and then taking it into his mouth. Oliver uncontrollably moaned. Adrian pulled and looked him dead in the eyes. ''You know Oliver, ever since you stole my date that one time, I've always wanted to take you like a woman myself. Funny how things come together in life.'' Chase said, he put his mouth around Oliver's cock and started sucking again. Oliver was back to feeling worthless and confused. Any hope and chances he had of killing Chase were in the dust now... All because of Diggle, he knew he was gonna pay him a visit later.

 

As soon as he knocked on the door John opened. Oliver walked in, very displeased and trying his hardest not to punch his friend where he stands.

''Chase is being transferred into Federal Protection, which means that The Bratva can't get to him.'' He announced, turning around to look at John. He didn't just prevent him from killing Chase, but he also put his son in danger and made him marry Chase.

''You're welcome.'' John replied. That was it for Oliver, he lost control and punched John in the face. ''You don't know what you've done. You almost killed my son you idiot.'' He said, punching John again as he started rising. John looked at him, not too upset about being punched, he had that coming. But he was surprised to hear that he almost killed Oliver's son. How did that work?

''What do you mean I almost killed your son?''

''Chase has him captive, and if I tried to do anything he would kill him. That's why I told you to stand down, 100 times. And you ignored me as if I don't know what I'm doing. Not everything is about you and the sacrifices you have made for this crusade John! Luckily I-'' Oliver stopped himself. He got way too ahead of himself and almost told him.

''I'm sorry man but if you told us what he did to you and explained fully what you were doing maybe this wouldn't have happened. Besides, your son is still alive isn't he?'' He said. Oliver lost it and punched him one more time in the face. John got up and looked at Oliver calmly.

''Feel better?'' John asked. Oliver sighed and looked away. ''No. Stay out of my way John, this is a warning. Or I will have you all arrested for vigilantism.'' Oliver tried to walk out but John stopped him.

''How long are you going to keep doing this to us, man?! Shutting us out? Listen man you can tell me that you're a serial killer, that you're crazy, or that you're whatever Chase has shoved into your head but I'm not believing any of that even if you do. And that's because I know the kind of man you are Oliver, the good, the bad and the ugly. I KNOW! And you don't need to punish yourself, or isolate yourself. You need to stop pushing me away! And start fighting Chase with your friends, as a TEAM!

''What do you want me to do John? I've told you what I am, who I am. I told you that he has my son captive. Anything I try will result in his death. And even if you don't believe it, I do.... I do...So I don't know where that leaves us.'' Oliver said weakly.

''It leaves us back at the start of this whole mess Oliver. Tell me what the hell he did to you. So I can tell you, that he is wrong.'' Oliver looked back at him, his face weeping. John was so confused but he took it as a good sign. He was going to tell him.

''I'm... being raped... By him...''' He said, barely any strength in his voice. John gasped. ''That son of a bitch...I knew something was up when you could barely sit down the other day.'' He said angrily. Oliver then lifted his left hand, to show him his engagement ring. ''He's forcing me to marry him and giving me ultimatums about my son and closest friends. and I know what to do anymore...'' He said, trying to clear the tears away. John walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

''Oliver, it's gonna be okay man. Tell me everything that's happened and we're gonna defeat this guy.'' Oliver nodded and started explaining the events that led to this conversation. It felt a little less uncomfortable than his discussion with Quentin for some reason.

 

\---------------------------------

 

A few hours later, Oliver and John gathered the entire team back. By then everyone knew and no one was judging Oliver. They were all ready to put Chase down for good. Oliver apologized and thanked everyone at the same time. Considering he was unreasonable to shut everyone out like that but then they also helped him regain himself. He wasn't gonna let Chase destroy him, not anymore. He was gonna save his son and he's gonna make Chase pay for what he did.

''Alright, so this is the plan. Oliver's gonna come out publicly about his rape. On that very same speech, we're also gonna expose him as the throwing star killer. But before that, I've tracked down William and Samantha's location, so we're gonna have to secure them right before the big speech, otherwise Chase can kill them. They're being guarded in an underground prison somewhere near the west district of STAR city by Evelyn.'' Felicity said, pointing at something on her tablet.

''Wait I thought Adrian said not even you could find William now.'' Felicity smiled at Oliver.

''Yeah, that bastard was right. He covered up his traces in a way that's impossible to hack through with my hacking method. But not for Helix. Also thanks to our little operation in Cord Industries and the optic scrambler we now have evidence that Chase is in fact the throwing star killer. All we have to do is release it parallel to Oliver's confession and we're back in the game.'' Felicity said matter-of-factly.

''So then why does Oliver have to confess and risk humiliation. We know that he's the throwing star killer, isn't that all we need?'' Rene asked.

''Chase will probably use that against Oliver and turn it into his own story. But if Oliver does that before him, Chase won't be able to.'' John answered. ''And suspicion will be further removed from Oliver Queen being the Green Arrow. He'll be back to being that rich boy who has no clue, no one will think someone like the Green Arrow actually got raped. In fact he killed Chase's wife.'' Dinah added.

''I'm worried. What if all of this is a trap. It does seem convenient that he left all of these blind spots for us to use against him.'' Lance said.

''I don't think Chase was counting on me telling everyone. Besides, he let his lust and need for pleasure cloud his judgement. As soon as my confession and the video of him as the throwing star killer goes live, the U.S Marshals protecting Chase will turn against him, hopefully... ending all of this.'' Oliver answered.

''I will make sure our experts analyze the video so it's proven real as soon as it comes out. Dinah, I will need you for this.'' Lance announced, leaving for the SCPD.

''Speaking of evidence, what proof do you have that you were being raped anyway?'' Rene pointed out. It was a good question.

''Felicity took the pictures... Adrian had of me naked and him.... fucking me.  She will release them to certain websites and I will tell people that Adrian leaked them, not me. Also some of the people present in the council room saw him throwing himself on me. So that's a plus.'' Oliver answered.

''Huh... Curtis you gonna give those pics some attention later?'' Rene asked, winking at Curtis. At first Curtis didn't understand and laughed awkwardly, but as soon as he realized what Rene just said he freaked out.

''Okay... that's disgusting...''' Felicity said. ''Now let's get on with this already.''

 

 

Curtis and Rene tracked down Evelyn and knocked her out before she could react. Samantha was shocked, she didn't really know them but they were helping her so she was relieved. They took her and William out of the prison and ran away, Meanwhile Felicity was ready to release all of the images and Lance and Dinah were already at the SCPD. People gathered in front of City Hall and news reporters and journalists were there as well. Everyone was curious about the mayor's announcement. Before stepping out, Oliver felt a little nervous. He was about to confess something he never thought he would and something that doesn't get the right form of justice in the modern world. He walked in front of city hall and was immediately greeted with flashes from the camera and random voices asking some things he couldn't really make out.

''Thank you all for taking some of your time to listen to what I have to say. I am not here to discuss the status of my city, or any political problems. I am here to discuss a very serious issue, about me... I am being sexually abused by another male, more specifically District Attorney Adrian Chase.'' As soon as he said that he saw more cameras flashing at him and gasps coming from everywhere. And from this point on, they wouldn't stop until he finished. This was it, no going back now. ''A few days ago, I mysteriously disappeared. My cover up story was that I was off on a spiritual retreat. But I was in fact kidnapped and tortured by Adrian Chase, who, as it has been brought to my attention since that day, is the Throwing Star Killer. He didn't torture me too much, that would be merciful. Instead he raped me, he destroyed every inch of my pride, my confidence, but more importantly my trust in me. I thought I was weak because I couldn't defend myself. He forced some worlds out of my mouth, he forced me to confess things that were not true, and afterwards he let me go. But he did not leave me in peace. He sent me threats and ultimatums, he even threatened to kill some of my closest friends and family if I didn't let him pleasure himself. I did what any loving man would do to protect whatever is left of his family and I hope that at least someone understands me. Yet I wasn't about to let him terrorize the city that easily. The attempt that was made on his life yesterday was my doing. I was so obsessed with getting rid of Chase that I did not care to what debts I would sink to to do it. Yet I was stopped by the same vigilantes who I had declared war on. They showed me, and reminded me that I don't fight my battles in the shadows. I am NOT a vigilante. I am the mayor of this city and I must fight my battles in the light. What kind of a man was I, if I let my own image prioritize my family and my people's safety.'' Oliver could finally hear some cheers coming for him, at least he knew he wasn't completely disregarded. ''Proof of him being the Star killer is currently in the SCPD's hands for verification and are also accessible online... as well as, shamefully some pictures that were leaked by Adrian of my rape that he tried to turn into a story about me loving to get abused by people. Also Deputy Mayor Lance, the U.S Marshals and the Captain of the Anti-Vigilante Task force are witnesses to his abuse. Sadly, I am not the only rape victim in this world. I am one, of many, many victims. Some have it way worse, and I advise everyone to step forward and confess their abuses. To all the people saying men can defend themselves from rapes, we cannot. We are humans, some are physically weaker than others. And rather than using our strength to defend these people, they're getting raped and afterwards get called out for not defending themselves. To these people, I encourage you to step into the light because if someone like me can do it, you can do it as well.'' He heard claps and cheers as well as cameras taking pictures all around him.  It turned out to go well. It seemed that people managed to understand him and completely ignored all of his leadership mistakes. As went back into city hall, he noticed he still had that ring on. He smiled as he took it off and threw it away.

Over at the safe house where Chase was being held, he was writing some documents when he heard both of the guards' phones buzz at the same time. Adrian couldn't be sure, but he wasn't going to let his guard down. He heard one of them pointing his phone towards the other  and felt like they were looking at him. As soon as they made sudden movements he jumped out of his chair and threw a pencil in one of the guard's eye. He quickly strangled the other guard and continued to stab the other one with the same pencil. Adrian moved quickly, knowing that more were on their way for him. Somehow, something about him was reveled and he was gonna find out what and how. As he drove back from the safe house he saw 5 other police cars driving towards the safe house. Somehow they didn't notice him though. He arrived at their base and was greeted by Talia.

''Ah, you're just in time. I was actually about to go and try to rescue you.'' She said coldly

''What's happening?'' Adrian asked, Talia just gestured towards the TV. Adrian turned up the volume and started listening. He listened to Oliver's entire speech and he was absolutely enraged.

''What the hell is he doing?!'' Adrian asked, absolutely furious.

''Winning. I told you to stop messing around but you just couldn't keep your dick out of his ass. He outplayed you Chase, It's over.'' Talia answered matter-of-factly.

''No it's not.'' He said, dialing a number on his phone. It took awhile but he got an answer. ''Evelyn! Kill William now!'' 

''Sorry... They hit me out of no where. They took Samantha and the brat... I lost them!'' Evelyn replied through the phone. Adrian didn't say anything in return, just ended the call and dropped his phone.

''What just happened...'' Adrian asked himself.

''It looks like Oliver Queen just found out what we're playing. And turned the whole game around in one move, a divine move.'' Talia replied coldly. ''What now?''

''We go with the Lian Yu plan.... I don't care how, but get William and Samantha back here. This isn't over.'' Chase replied, punching a whole through Oliver's face on the TV.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for your support on this work!  
> Thank you once more Arrow_FanGirl for giving me the inspiration to continue this and for all your excellent ideas!
> 
> I probably could have continued it further than this if I wanted to, but I just don't think i have the time for something like that right now. Hopefully someone else who's better at writing can tackle a larger series on these two and maybe even take some ideas from this work. I really wanted to transform Oliver from someone who felt weak and defenseless into someone who wants to fight back this chapter. I'm hoping if any of you have been victims of rape you'll find the inspiration to fight back as well! If you have any works about these or any arrow pairings you'd like me to read feel free to gift them to me, I will read them with pleasure ;)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. I feel like there's room for improvement in this chapter, personally it feels a little cramped.


End file.
